


Quiet

by IsThereARealLife



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Scarif, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cooking, M/M, Prompt Fic, its just soft and sweet i dont know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThereARealLife/pseuds/IsThereARealLife
Summary: Bodhi is woken up by Cassian in the middle of the night for secret mission.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [prompt](https://starshipfinnterprise.tumblr.com/post/174977091972/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and) on tumblr: _43\. “Why are you/we whispering?”_
> 
> original post [here](https://starshipfinnterprise.tumblr.com/post/174979041812/bodhi-cassian-43)
> 
> enjoy!

  
Bodhi is shaken awake by an insistent and incessant hand at his shoulder. He blinks his eyes open, blearily looking around, and comes face to face with Cassian, who is hovering barely six inches away. Bodhi starts and scrambles back a little, instantly more awake.

“What is it?” he asks.

Cassian shushes him. “Just come with me,” he whispers.

Bodhi glances at the time and, as suspected, it is not a civilised time to be awake, but he scrubs a hand over his face and rolls out of bed anyway. He throws a jacket around his shoulders and follows the other man into the hallway.

Cassian looks…ridiculous. He’s crouched and sneaking along the hallway, constantly looking this way and that to see if there is anyone or anything around. _It’s the middle of the night. What other idiots would choose to be up and roaming the base right now?_ Bodhi shakes his head but smiles nonetheless, and follows - though it’s more of a regular trudge than…whatever it is that Cassian is up to.

“Where are we going? And why are you whispering?” Bodhi asks at a normal volume.

Again, Cassian hushes him. “Can your force powers make it so people can’t hear us?”

Bodhi frowns. “I–what? No, that’s–that’s not how the Force works.”

“So we whisper!”

“But…why?”

“Because the cook sleeps right by the mess and if we wake him or anyone else , this won’t work.”

“We’re going to the kitchens?” Bodhi finally joins in on the whispering, and even starts mirroring the way Cassian stoops and peers around corners, though Cassian doesn’t say another word until they’re weaving their way past the mess tables and the serving counters and into the kitchen proper.

Cassian starts to unpack a whole pile of little packages from his pockets, and even pulls some things out of the refridgerator. 

“Can we stop whispering now?” Bodhi asks. Cassian nods, not turning away from his task. “Okay, can you tell me what we’re doing here now?”

Cassian finally looks up at him and sighs. “I…I noticed you haven’t been eating much.”

Bodhi swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. He hasn’t had much of an appetite at all since everything happened. He had hoped no one would notice the way he only picks at his food. Nothing seems to escape Cassian’s notice, however.

“So I thought maybe if I cooked something for you - proper food, I mean - then you might eat something more. I make really good chilaquiles, and I also got this recipe off Baze–” He waves at his data pad on the bench. “–He said it’s a Jedhan staple, but I’ve seen you burn water so I thought I could try to make it for you instead and–” He cuts off abruptly when Bodhi lets out a soft sob. “Bodhi, I’m sorry. If this isn’t okay, we can go, I–” 

Bodhi shakes his head vigorously. He wants nothing more than to stay here in the kitchen with Cassian forever. He settles for wrapping the other man in his arms and burying his face in his neck. “Thank you,” he whispers. He hopes Cassian hears every thing he puts into those two words, all his gratitude for what Cassian has given him - the acceptance, the trust, the friendship, the care…things Bodhi hasn’t had in a long, long time.

Cassian’s arms come up to rub gently at Bodhi’s back. “Of course.”

 

Eventually, they break apart, and Cassian sets about cooking and it smells amazing. Bodhi’s stomach is grumbling by the time the food is ready and they sit side by side on the floor of the kitchen, shoulders pressed together while they eat and talk of idle things.

The odd magic of the late hour is soft and peaceful, and Bodhi basks in the warmth of this stolen moment. He feels on the cusp of something, something that makes his heart swell whenever he looks at Cassian. But he is content to wait, till the light of the morning at least, to see what that something might be.  


**Author's Note:**

> i love hearing what y'all think!
> 
> im on tumblr at [starshipfinnterprise](http://starshipfinnterprise.tumblr.com/)
> 
> feel free to send through more prompts (they dont have to be from a list)!
> 
> :)


End file.
